


Beautiful Times

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Satu windu telah berlalu, yang dilihat lewat mata sudah terlihat berbeda, tapi nyatanya segalanya masih terasa sama. Hangatnya, nyamannya.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Beautiful Times

Satu windu telah berlalu, yang dilihat lewat mata sudah terlihat berbeda, tapi nyatanya segalanya masih terasa sama. Hangatnya, nyamannya.

Satu bulan lalu ada pesan yang masuk ke ponsel Seungwoo dari seorang rekan, dia teman satu angkatan di Universitas sekaligus putri dari keluarga yang ia tempati waktu KKN dengan kelompoknya, delapan tahun lalu. Pesan itu berupa undangan pernikahan, dan anak-anak yang dulu tinggal di rumahnya diundang, karena memang sampai sekarang mereka masih berteman dekat.

Jadi di sinilah ia saat ini, di kota tempatnya mengabdi untuk masyarakat dua bulan lamanya. Juga kota tempatnya menemukan cintanya, yang kini tangan mungilnya sedang ia genggam.

Sekarang pukul tujuh malam, mereka berdua sedang menelusuri jalan-jalan desa yang menjadi saksi apa saja yang mereka lakukan saat itu.

Angin malam berhembus dengan tingkat dingin yang berbeda dengan di kota, tentu saja. Berkali-kali mereka berdua berusaha merapatkan jaket yang mereka kenakan hanya dengan satu tangan, enggan melepas gandengan. Padahal, sebenarnya mereka bukannya jarang bergandengan, mengingat kini mereka bahkan sudah tinggal satu atap. Tapi entahlah, barangkali ada memori yang terselip di udara yang ingin mereka simpan untuk dikenang lagi nanti.

Langkah keduanya terhenti di dekat gardu pandang yang dibangun oleh kelompok mereka. Seungyoun tiba-tiba tertawa kecil memecah keheningan malam. “Keinget ya?” tanyanya geli.

“Inget kamu suka kabur sembunyi di balik bangku semen di perempatan itu kalo lagi capek. Nggak mau balik kalo nggak disogok nasi goreng pasar bawah besok paginya,” kenang Seungwoo kalem.

“Kalo sekarang aku butuh sogokannya _beda_ ya,” kerling Seungyoun.

Seungwoo hanya mendengus kemudian menarik tangan kanan Seungyoun dalam genggamannya untuk menjatuhkan kecupan di cincin yang melingkar di jari manis itu. Seungyoun hanya merespon dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang berpendar penuh kasih sayang.

“Itu masih ada nggak ya?” celetuknya lagi.

“Coba diliat yuk.”

Kemudian mereka berdua dengan hati-hati melompati selokan di dekat gardu pandang dan berjongkok di balik tembok rendah yang menjadi pembatas. Seungwoo mengambil ponsel dari saku kemejanya dan menyalakan senter dari sana. Tawanya lepas ketika melihat sesuatu yang ternyata, masih ada.

“Kalo dipikir kita alay banget nggak sih,” Seungyoun terkekeh sambil telunjuknya menelusuri huruf yang ditulis menggunakan cat itu.

“Padahal udah mau lulus kuliah, sempet-sempetnya bikin ginian di tempat umum,” tambahnya lagi. Kini jarinya berhenti di ujung tulisan _Woo & Youn_ yang ada di situ.

Seungwoo tertawa pelan. “Iya. Waktu ketahuan temen-temen kita sempet diledekin habis-habisan juga kan? Tapi wajar sih kalo dipikir-pikir. Waktu itu kita baru jadian tiga minggu, baru kenal tiga minggu juga. Bodoh banget kita lagi dimabuk cinta kali ya. Sok-sokan ninggalin tanda hampir permanen kayak gini. Mana katanya banyak yang nggak awet kan kalo ketemunya waktu KKN.”

“Nggak akan bisa nggak awet kalo pacarannya sama kamu, Kak. Orang terbaik sedunia,” sergah Seungyoun.

“Kamu juga orang terbaik sedunia tapi nggak semua orang baik hubungannya awet,” sanggah Seungwoo.

Yang lebih muda mengerucutkan bibir. “Bener juga sih. Ya udah kalo gitu kita awet soalnya ini kamu sama aku!”

Seungwoo kembali tertawa. Entah sudah berapa kali ia tertawa cuma dalam lima belas menit terakhir, tapi memang itu kekuatan utama Seungyoun dalam hidupnya. Menyuntikkan bahagia lewat berbagai cara. Ditatapnya pria di depannya itu dengan sayang. Ketika Seungyoun menyadari bahwa ia sedang ditatap sedemikian rupa ia juga balas menatap dengan tidak kalah sayangnya.

Seungwoo memajukan tubuhnya, niatnya sih mau mencium bibir lelakinya yang manis itu. Tapi ia lupa mereka berdua sedang berjongkok jadi waktu ia maju keseimbangan mereka langsung goyah.

Hampir saja keduanya terjungkal ke selokan.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan untuk kembali ke rumah tempat mereka menginap sambil tertawa-tawa.

Kalau bibir Seungyoun agak membengkak dan rambut Seungwoo agak berantakan ya anggap saja hanya mereka berdua yang tahu kenapa.


End file.
